The Sweetest Thing
by D-ranged
Summary: Lily from a different point of view, very unlike my other fic
1. Default Chapter

The Sweetest Thing  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, dun sue.  
  
Chapter One: Every Flower Has Its Thorns  
  
"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Sirius whispered to his partner in crime, James Potter, as they both crept towards the Slytherin common room.  
  
Standing at approximately 6 feet, the 15 year old Sirius had neat black hair with dark blue highlights, and matching midnight blue eyes. In his eyes danced a spark of mischief, and by just looking into them, you could already tell that he was up to no good. He had a high nose and well cut lips, and very dark skin. His cheeks were flushed red with adrenaline as he gently reached into his pocket and pulled out a muggle recording device.  
  
"Nowadays these muggles come up with kick-ass items, watch this." Sirius said in an undertone, the excitement surfacing in his keen voice. James watched with wide deep brown eyes as Sirius pushed a switch and Lucius Malfoy's voice rang out, in all its squeaky glory, "Death To Mudbloods" James couldn't help smiling although the password was gruesome.  
  
"Cool!" James exclaimed and his chocolate eyes sparkled with a maniacal glint which could only be rivaled by the glimmer in Sirius's eyes. James was a bit taller than Sirius, and he had messy black hair, which he flat out refused to dye or highlight, and he had very complex eyes. At first glance his eyes were a deep chocolate, but if you looked more closely, you would be able to see a speck of bright blue right in the middle. Wizards and witches always had very interesting eyes, but James's outdid everyone else.  
  
These two mischief makers were in their fifth year of Hogwarts, and to be exact this was their first week back. Since first year they had found out just how horrible Slytherins were. They had heard from other houses that Slytherins all turned out to be dark wizards, every single one of them and personally they all agreed. Not that they usually had classes with Slytherins but some people's reputation precedes them and that was how it was with the Slytherins.  
  
They had heard the head of Slytherin, Professor Perrol telling the head of Gryffindor, Professor Mcgonnagal that Slytherin was having a house party later on at night, and because Slytherins always tidied up after themselves, he was letting them have it on a school night. That had inspired Sirius and James to sneak into the Slytherin common room and dirty it after the party. AND, they would charm it so that the rubbish would not clear for 48 hours, even when they used manual labour.  
  
"Death to Mudbloods" The hissing squeaky sound of Malfoy rang out, and the portrait of a blind witch swung open, revealing a spotlessly clean Slytherin common room. Evidence of a party was there though, as in a dustbin were tons of cups, and smoke could be smelt. A pile of drugs was seen in a corner, actually it was disguised as a box of chocolates, but Sirius could smell out drugs a mile away, and I'm sure everyone knows why. Sirius and James were under the cover of an invisibility cloak, and they stepped out after finding that the common room was empty, thank god.  
  
"Rubbisuculus!" Sirius chanted, and instantly a heap of rubbish formed, and then scattered around the common room.  
  
"Immobulus!" James called out, in a hushed whisper, as he had heard that Slytherins did know quite a few dark curses, and did not wish to be on the receiving end of any of them.  
  
Instantly, there was a blinding white flash of light and the rubbish glowed for a while before returning to its original form.  
  
"Shall we pay our good friends a visit?" Sniggered Sirius, and James nodded wickedly, as they threw on the cloak and made their way upstairs, careful not to be too loud.  
  
As the two mischief makers crept up the stairs, they pondered what to do to their "good friends" that night.  
  
"Give them a facial" Sirius snickered, remembering the incident when they had given the Slytherins a "boil" job. James nudged Sirius and motioned for him to be quiet as he crept into one of the rooms. Sirius felt the cloak leaving him and hurried after James.  
  
The room was a mess. There were a few people lying on the floor, looking half dead, with their eyelids drooping half open. There was the smell of drugs and smoke and James almost choked on the smell. The people on the floor were as young as first years and as old as seventh years.  
  
"They never were like this the last time.." James mumbled, his eyes wide with horror at the immense damage done.  
  
"They are now." A cold sharp voice floated into the room and there stood a beautiful auburn haired girl, who was wearing a black cloak, lined with silver. She had glistening emerald eyes, and they could rival James's. They were large and it had three stages of green. The outermost rim was a light jade green, and the next was a darker green and the last one was a navy forest green. They weren't lifeless like her housemates, and her wand was out, pointed straight at them. She wasn't' short, just a bit shorter than Sirius, and that was tall for a girl.  
  
"Pathetic charms used downstairs, undid them in a flash. Gryffindors were always rather poor in that aspect." She spoke, and it wasn't the usual drawl all of the Slytherins used, it was sharp and piercing, and it just drew attention.  
  
"And now you will pay." She finished off, and suddenly James and Sirius found themselves on the floor, petrified.  
  
"I have always hated Gryffindors," She began to drawl, and it was clear that she had the Slytherin trait of dragging out the torture and James and Sirius looked up at her with humiliation and fury burning in their eyes.  
  
"No Lupin to save your sorry asses." The girl continued, and this time she paced around them like how a lion travels round its prey.  
  
"I never have liked torturing still life forms." With the wave of her wand, the boys were back on their feet.  
  
"Draw your wands, Wizard duel." She hissed, her eyes resting first on James and then on Sirius.  
  
"What?! Here?! We'll wake the whole Slytherin house!" Sirius exclaimed, looking at the girl as if she were mad.  
  
"Since when did that bother you?" The girl raised her eyebrow, and then rested her eyes on James.  
  
"Too scared Potter?" She challenged.  
  
"In your dreams Slytherin." He snarled, and they both poised, ready for battle.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" James yelled, and the girl dodged it, almost looking bored.  
  
She cast a noise blocking charm around them, and then said in a bored drawl, "Immobulas Extrecinta."  
  
The curse shot forward, and when James tried to dodge it, the curse followed him, very soon, James could not move.  
  
A small smile which did not reach her eyes went onto her face, and she commented, "So much for a good quidditch player."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Sirius roared, and before waiting for an answer, he pointed his wand at the girl and yelled, "RIDDIKULUS!"  
  
The girl just gave Sirius an amused look and shouted, "Reverse Incantaneum!"  
  
Sirius glowed white but then remained as himself.  
  
"What did you do?" He inquired, genuinely interested.  
  
"I reversed the spell." She explained, shocked at how sincere he sounded.  
  
"Then how come I'm not in some ridiculous outifit?"  
  
"You amuse me just being yourself." Was her sharp answer, and she stood up, preparing to leave.  
  
"Aren't you going to do something about James?" Sirius inquired, watching the girl walk out.  
  
"Finite Incantaneum." The girl said, flicking her wand in his direction, tossing him his invisibility cloak, and then leaving.  
  
"Let's get out of here Sirius." James suggested rather hurriedly, his eyes still on the half-dazed Slytherins who were beginning to stir.  
  
"I want to find out the name of that girl." Sirius pondered, but followed James out of Slytherin house.  
  
The next day, James and Sirius, followed by a wondering Remus, walked over to the Slytherin table, looking for the girl. They soon found her with Malfoy and Snape, talking about something in hushed tones.  
  
"Erm, hello?" James tried, and the girl looked up, before smirking at the boys.  
  
"The two clowns, oh wait no you have your brain with you." The girl drawled, and Snape and Malfoy snickered.  
  
"Who are you?" Sirius asked, not being able to help himself.  
  
"That's a very good question Black. If you actually could emerge from your bubble of Gryffindors, you would be able to find out." She responded, before ignoring them perfectly and continuing her breakfast.  
  
"Ouch, feisty." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Lay off Black, she's way out of your league." Malfoy snapped, and Snape nodded, but he looked rather amused.  
  
"Lay off Black?" The girl laughed, "Malfoy since when have you wanted people to lay off Black? Something Severus and I should know about?" She winked and Snape snickered.  
  
"Shut up Lily."  
  
"AHA! Your name is Lily!" James pointed out gleefully.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock. He's a muggle Severus and Malfoy close your mouth, I am permitted to swear." Lily growled, and then tossed her long auburn hair behind her. Her hair was in two messy braids, with a few strands falling down her porcelain skin.  
  
"Lily.Lily, flower of the valley." Sirius clapped happily and Lily just looked at him as though she saw this sort of things everyday. It seemed that nothing fazed Lily.  
  
"Sirius.Sirius, idiot of the Hogwarts." She countered, and then stood up, "I'm leaving, boys."  
  
"Catch you later Lils." Snape commented, as he continued his breakfast. Malfoy just nodded and followed suit.  
  
"Lils?" James raised HIS eyebrow and looked at Snape.  
  
"That is her name Potter." Snape responded, as cool and calm as he always was.  
  
"Her name is Lily." James corrected, and Snape scowled.  
  
"She is anything but a Lily, she's not very flower-like is she?" Sirius laughed, and Malfoy looked up from his meal, to face Sirius with an icy blue stare.  
  
"She is a flower, every flower has its thorns, and I wouldn't like to be on the receiving end on her poisonous prick." He replied, and casting the Gryffindors an amused glance, he stalked off, leaving Snape with a few other Slytherins. 


	2. Into the Mouth of the Serpent

The Sweetest Thing  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, don't sue  
  
Chapter 2: Into the Mouth of the Serpent  
  
"Lily, Lily wait up!" Malfoy panted, and Lily simply turned around abruptly, standing face to face with Luscius.  
  
"I don't want to hear you swearing again!" He reprimanded, "But I'll let it go because it was at Potter." He grinned at this point, it was not a smirk, but a genuine grin. He was smiling at his little sister, that was how he felt about Lily, a little sister who needed to be protected.  
  
"I won't..but I seriously don't know why you care so much about a mudblood.." Lily always joked about her lineage, and Malfoy winced.  
  
"You're the queen of mudbloods, and that's good enough for Slytherin." Malfoy responded, Lily saw this coming, it always went this way.  
  
"Buy me a present." She ordered, out of nowhere, but she loved seeing what Malfoy would do. Malfoy was very good to those whom he liked, or in Lily's case, whom he loved and cared for, even if it was in a brotherly way.  
  
"Of course, I always do." He said with a twinkle in his eye, and they both walked back to the Slytherin common room talking about topics ranging from what hexes to put on Potter to possibly kill him to what potions ingredients to use in a sleeping draught for eternity.  
  
As they entered the common room, Lily remembered something and she swung around to look at Luscius straight in the eye.  
  
"Loo," She knew he hated that nickname, but he would put up with it if it made Lily happy, "Why are there drugs in our common room?"  
  
Luscius's face immediately darkened. "Those are for other students, not for you."  
  
"Even first years can do it, why can't I?" Lily insisted, crossing her arms across her chest and getting into a staring match with Malfoy, one which Malfoy won as suddenly Lily had a brainwave.  
  
"I'VE THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!" She suddenly yelled, her calm and cold demeanour totally destroyed.  
  
"You don't say.." Drawled Luscius, "I won the staring match." He was actually rather relieved that Lily had forgotten about the drugs, he would instruct Nott and Avery to get rid of them, he couldn't let Lily get involved with that.  
  
"I KNOW HOW TO MAKE POTTER PAY!" She continued, not bothering to lower her volume, not even the seventh years would dare silence her. Luscius was a sixth year, while Severus was a fifth year like her, but both were renowned for their potion prowess, and even though Severus was always on the quiet side, preferring to keep to himself, he was actually very good at whatever he did.  
  
"How, and do lower your volume flower, it's unbecoming of a lady to holler." He advised, as he settled himself on the Slytherin couch, and promptly the two first years on it scuttled off, making room for Lily.  
  
Lily sat down next to Malfoy, and began to speak, in an undertone even.  
  
"We can do a reversal potion." She said, as though that explained all the mysteries in the universe.  
  
"Well, if you explained it a bit more I might share in your ecstasy," Malfoy commented intelligently, but he already roughly knew what was coming up.  
  
"All the pranks, or whatever, juvenile muggle magician tricks, they play on us, we will brew it in a potion of hate, you know that one that required the bat bladders? Anyway, and at one point of time, when they are at their most vulnerable, we will give them the potion, or force them to drink it and that will finish them off!" Lily finished with flourish, an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"A potion of hate..you have to have a lot of hate to do that.." Malfoy decided, he knew he could definitely handle it, but Lily? Hate? He wasn't too sure..  
  
"The potion is too dangerous. I refuse to let you do it." He finally put his foot down, and watched as Lily's eyes began to darken.  
  
"Okay, I'll just ask Sev." She remarked, not seeming to care too much.  
  
"No, flower, you're not doing it." Luscius emphasized, like how a mother talked to her little daughter.  
  
"Do what?" Severus asked, as he walked into the common room, by himself as usual. He was very feared in Slytherin, almost as much as or even more than Luscius. People steered clear of him in Slytherin, and other houses thought he was disliked, but actually many people in Slytherin did like him. He was kind and gentle, and though he lacked Luscius's charm, he was always very nice. Not very well to do, but always willing to lend a hand. He, like Luscius, simply adored Lily, and made it his business to solve any problems which might trouble her. Almost all of the older Slytherins thought that of Lily, a little sister who had to be taken care of, and of course it did not hurt that she was so pretty.  
  
"Luscius won't let me brew a potion of hate." Lily grumbled, feeling rather miffed. Severus felt rather amused. Lily, outside Slytherin was a mask of calmness, coolness and displayed exemplary Slytherin qualities. However, inside the house, she was so naïve, so caring, that you couldn't help but feel the need to protect her, and to almost spoil her.  
  
"Well, it is difficult." Severus pondered, "I assume it's for Potter and his gang, so I don't think I personally mind." Severus decided, smiling at Lily, and watching her turn triumphantly to Luscius.  
  
"HA!" Was all she said, and turned pleading eyes to Luscius, a change from the steely ones she always wore after she left Slytheirn. After all, outside Slytherin house was a lair of dangerous people, people who could hurt them. That was why since First year, all Slytherins automatically learnt to be seemingly unreachable outside the common room. Once inside however, they could be anyone they wanted to be, but affection was simply frowned upon, and you always had to remember that ambition was the most important, and never to get too close to anyone. Respect who is in power, and you will do well.  
  
Luscius finally caved after much persuasion, and after Severus and Lily pulled out many instances in which the "Pot gang" had humiliated them all. With the exception of Lily. No Slytherin would ever let Potter near Lily, what if he hurt her?  
  
However, Lily was always one for a challenge, and more than once, Luscius and Severus had wondered whether they should actually "Let Lily Loose" and see what havoc she caused. They were sure she had enough Slytherin in her to not be hurt by anyone, they had raised her, she would never fall for anyone, nor would they let her.  
  
With this hate potion however, they would have to get many ingredients, and Luscius and Severus could not get all of them. They knew some were only sold in Knockturn Alley and there was no way to get there anytime soon. They could always floo there, but they need a fireplace connected to floo network. The only office to have one is Dumbledore's and that would be tough.  
  
While they were discussing the factors which might cause the potion to backfire, they discovered that they would miss the first two periods, which were, Lily checked the timetable Divination. Ah well, they decided, they would have to sacrifice their periods of amusement for this. Luscius was already warming up to the idea of having Potter and Black and Lupin and Pettigrew squirm at the effects of the backfiring.  
  
"We need to get the bat bladder." Lily insisted.  
  
"What's it with you and bat bladders?" Luscius laughed, and Lily playfully hit his arm while Severus chuckled to himself. Others would kill to see this side of Lily, Potter would kill to see this side of Lily. 


End file.
